elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draugr (Skyrim)
Draugr are undead Nordic warriors who were once residents of Skyrim. It is claimed that Draugr once served the dragons; some seem to have learned several words of power, which are also usable by the Dragonborn in-game. Draugr are among the most common foes in Skyrim's many crypts and catacombs. Having engaged in acts of cannibalism during their lifetimes, they are cursed to walk the earth as undead; however, this might be because they betrayed their own race by serving dragons. They retain the ability to wield weapons such as swords, axes, and bows. They have previously appeared in the ''Morrowind'' expansion pack ''Bloodmoon'', notably in the barrows of Solstheim. Draugr carry and use Ancient Nordic Weapons. Some Draugr only appear as containers, usually containing a few pieces of Gold. Draugr type monsters are weak to fire as well as silver. Draugr loot includes a chance of jewelry, gems, soul gems, ingots or potions; however, their armor cannot be looted and must be crafted at the Skyforge in Whiterun. Amongst the Draugr It is possible to find a book entitled Amongst the Draugr, by Bernadette Bandian, a mage from the college, reporting her studies on the subject. She took seven months to be able to approach the Draugr without being regarded as a threat, although she could not understand their language. She had "always wondered why the ancient priests of the dragon cult insisted that their followers be buried with them", until noticing everyday a different set of Draugr would awaken and prostrate themselves before the priest's sarcophagus, after which they would meticulously clean the area. Their dedication after death also explained why they so ferociously defend his chambers. After further observation, she reports that when the group of draugr came to pay homage, a distinct flow of life-force could be noted between the priest and the followers. The second eternal life of the dragon cult was only promised to those who ascended to priesthood, while the lesser functionaries contributed their life force to sustaining them for eternity. Quoting, "I don't know what sort of eternal wellspring they draw from, but it's clear that the draugr carries only the barest whisper of life in it, and rekindles it nightly while resting in its niche. I now believe that the grotesque forms that we see in the barrow were, in fact, buried fully as men and women, and only over the thousands of years that have passed withered into the wretched things we know. If we had visited a barrow directly after it's construction, we might not have even known any of its inhabitants were dead!" *This book can be found in several locations, but regularly in Autumnwatch Tower. Subtypes There are several types of Draugr. In the quest The Staff of Magnus, the player must fight spectral versions of these, it is untested how they compare to physical Draugr as yet. When fighting Draugr which type you encounter is level dependant. Draugr Warriors - Two-Handed Draugr Warriors - One-Handed Draugr Warlocks Draugr Overlords Dragon Priests Quests The Draugr appear in the quests: * Bleak Falls Barrow * The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller * Shroud Hearth Barrow * Speaking With Silence * The Golden Claw * The World-Eater's Eyrie * The White Phial * Under Saarthal * A Scroll For Anska * Ancestral Worship * Siege On The Dragon Cult * Proving Honor * The Man Who Cried Wolf * The Wolf Queen Awakened * The World-Eater's Eyrie * Silenced Tongues * The Jagged Crown * Speaking With Silence * The Staff of Magnus Notes *Olaf-one-eye, once an enemy, can late be found in Sovngarde. *Killing sleeping draugr while undetected can be good way to level up the sneak skill. *If sneaking, you can kill sleeping Draugr without waking them up, avoiding a fight. Sleeping Draugr will either lay on the lower alcove in crypt areas, or they will be standing upright in tall alcoves. You can tell active Draugr from inactive ones by the position of their hands, the active ones will have their hands folded on their stomachs if laying down or across their chests if standing, while the inactive ones will have their hands resting on their groins, chests, or laying at their sides. Also, the "restless" draugr can be found in these resting positions. Also if you are close enough, where you normally could access ones inventory, you cannot access a "living draugr's" inventory, if you don't see the search option, the draugr is alive. A much easier way of telling is whether or not they have armor/clothes on. Naked draugr are non-hostile while any wearing armor or clothes are hostile. Naked draugr count as chests for the prowlers profit perk. *It should also be noted that Draugr Deathlords make extensive use of the Unrelenting Force shout. At high levels, when Deathlords can be encountered in packs, players can be sent flying across rooms and into walls or ceilings. Scourges also have the ability to do this, but theirs seems to have no effect apart from dealing a small slice of HP damage, and ruining your aim if you had an arrow or a spell readied. Deathlords may start using a disarming shout at higher levels. *Draugr Death Overlords (not to be confused with Deathlords) are, arguably, one of the most dangerous foes the Dragonborn will face. Along with copious amounts of health, they are capable of using a disarm shout that will send the player's weapon flying. It can occasionally be extremely difficult to find the weapon again, thus magic and shouts should be relied upon primarily. Sidestepping around them, blocking swings with a shield, or preferably avoiding them altogether, and giving a few shouts of your own also works well against them. It pays to be very, very, wary about one's follower when fighting Draugr Death Overlords, as their weapon can be disarmed and may go unnoticed, leaving a valuable (perhaps unique) weapon behind in the dungeon. *Despite being formidable foes, Deathlords can be used as a reliable source of income, as the Ebony equipment they carry can be sold for large sums of gold. *If you see closed coffins inside a dungeon, chances are there is a Draugr inside that can emerge when triggered by events in the game (like the start of a boss fight). For an easy kill, and much easier subsequent boss battle, cast a fire rune at the base of the coffin. If there is a draugr inside the rune will immediately explode, killing or severely damaging, the draugr. *Draugr are some of the very few human-sized, human-like enemies who are not affected by decapitation even though the finisher is used. *Although the in-game help for Soul Gems states that 'undead' enemies do not have souls to capture, this is refering to resurrected enemies only. Standard Draugr have petty souls, Restless Draugr and Draugr Scourges have lesser souls, Draugr Deathlords have greater souls, and Draugr Death Overlords and Dragon Priests have grand souls. *At some catacombs, Draugr that will be raised to fight the Dragonborn have a more blue color to them, the Dragonborn can kill them while they are asleep and won't have to worry for them spawning after he crosses the door or archway in front of them, also many of them wont awake at all. *Two Deathlords can be encountered in a part of Labyrinthian even if you're underleveled. One carries an Ebony Bow and the other a two handed Ebony weapon. If underleveled, you may die in one hit. *All types of Draugr seem to be immune to dead thrall even though they are human. Phrases The following are phrases that are uttered by the Draugr: (Translation Pending) * Qiilan Us Dilon! (Qiilan means "Lead" and Dilon means "Dead") * Bolag Aaz, Mal Lir! (Company mercy, little king) * Kren Sos Aal! (Break Blood May) Can't find "Sos Aal" translation. Maybe meaning May his Blood Break. * Dir Volaan! (Dir translates to "Die" and Volaan means "Full Speed Ahead") meaning "Die quickly!" * Aar Vin Ok! (Servant ...... His(used as possessive)) Can't find "Vin Ok" translation. Can't find Vin but could be Viik meaning Defeat making it Servant Defeat His(possessive form me) * Unslaad Krosis (Eternal Sorrow) * Faas! Pook! Dinok! ("Fear! Stink! Death!") * Fus...Ro Dah! ( Force...Balance Push, Unrelenting Force shout) * Aav Dilon! (Join Dead!) * Sovngarde Saraan! (Sovngarde Awaits!) Behind the Scenes *Draugr take their mythological inspiration and several traits from the draugr, undead creatures from Norse mythology. It should be noted that one differentiates between sea-draugar and land-draugar (draugar being plural of draugr): while land-draugar were simply undead with numerous magical abilities, sea-draugar were fishermen who had drowned at sea, thus being denied the privilege of being buried. *Generation for Draugr appearance is randomized and not gender specific. This means that a Draugr can spawn with a female body and a beard. *Draugr is the Old Norse and Icelandic word for "ghost" Gallery Draugr Deathlord.png Draugrs.png 40.jpg Draugr Lord Battle.jpg Draugr.jpg File:247906_10150195053226404_131368351403_7080496_2453971_n.jpg Appearances * The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim de:Draugr (Skyrim) it:Draugr es:Draugr fr:Draugr Category:Undead Category:Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Morrowind: Creatures Category:Bloodmoon: Creatures